The Wolf Among Us (Not the best title)
by EternalTheWolf
Summary: Glitch has turned into a Wolf! And things about him are changing. Can Mo and the others find a Cure or is it too late... Glitch/Mo/Jaryn/Kerith/Angel/Aubrey/Taye/Lil'T/Bod ie/Emilia
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Ok the first chapter is an intro so don't expect Glitch to be a wolf in an instant.**

"Mo! I'm going outside alright?" "Aight Lil'G, be Careful."

Glitch didn't listen to Mo; he could take care of himself just fine. So he put on his black hoodie and went on his way.

**While Outside**

Glitch was thinking about his family. You see, recently his Dad died and the little prodigy is still recovering. He quickly changed the subject and took out his Mp3 player. He started listening to Mass Effect. Two minutes later, the Mp3 died. "Damn it!" Glitch yelled out. He could hear music in the alley that was near. He couldn't believe who was in there…. It was Kerith and Jaryn. They were dancing to Tan-Step. Glitch eyed their feet and arms making sure they messed up. After all, he did hate them. But they didn't mess up. Every single move they did was Flawless. When the song ended, Kerith and Jaryn started saying they were the greatest dancers ever. Glitch muttered, "If you're the greatest dancers ever wait until you meet Hi-Def. We will make you history." He didn't do a good job of keeping quiet because at that moment when he finished, the Glitterati turned around. "My, my Kerith looks like we have a visitor." "Oh it's the little clown boy with the most ridiculous outfits, such style, what a waste." Glitch made a dirty look, then he said, "_I have a ridiculous outfit?! _Have you two looked into the mirror lately?" The Glitterati bursted out laughing "Oh brother did you know his poor _daddy_ died not long ago?" Kerith chuckled, "He probably killed himself because he didn't want to see his sons face anymore!" The prodigy's face was red with anger, his eyes swelled with tears. He started throwing out words without thought. "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONE IN YOUR LIFE WHO CARED FOR YOU AND LOVED YOU JUST LAY DEAD ON THE GROUND! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT MATTER! Kerith and Jaryn looked at each other, shocked. Glitch ran off to the park, non-stop.


	2. Chapter 2:Untamed

**Thanks for all your requests! Sorry for making chapter 1 so short… =( Ok so this is probably the moment you've have been waiting for. I guarantee it. =)**

When Glitch finally got to the park he couldn't breathe. He sat down on the nearest bench. He took out his phone to call Mo but instead checked his text messages. He had about twelve from Mo telling him to come home, what was going on, etc. All of the sudden he came upon a text from his Dad. In fact, it was the very last one from him. Glitch read the text carefully, "Hey son, I miss you how are things going? I'm on my way to pick you up. And I can't wait to see you. It's been so long. :) "You never did." Glitch said quietly. All of the sudden Glitch heard a familiar voice It was Taye and Lil' T. "Glitch is that you?" Lil' T asked. "Yeah, it's me." Glitch said. "What are you doing here all alone at 1 in the morning" Taye started. "Don't want to talk bout' it." Glitch said bitterly. "You still sad bout' yo dad Glitch?" Lil' T asked. Glitch nodded. "Well there's gonna be a party at Dance Central HQ tomorrow." "Alright I'll be there." Glitch said a little more cheerfully. "Bye Glitch." Lil' T yelled as Taye and Lil' T left the park. Now Glitch was all alone again. Glitch continued to read his dad's last text until he couldn't take it anymore. He decided to walk back to the apartment where he and Mo stayed. At that moment, he heard growls from behind him. He turned around and saw a dark figure with bright yellow eyes. The figure got clearer and he could see what looked like a dog come out of the woods near the park, slowly walking towards Glitch. He could completely see what it was now. It was a Wolf. Glitch started backing up but the Wolf got closer and closer. Glitch's heart was about to come out of his chest knowing the Wolf was probably going to kill him. At that moment he dashed not taking any chances. The Wolf chased after him, its sharp teeth showing. He couldn't breathe and he felt like giving up. He ran past Toprock Avenue, about to pass out. He had no choice but to stop running. The last thing Glitch saw was the Wolf lunging towards him. And he blacked out surrounded by darkness.

**A few minutes later….**

Angel and Miss Aubrey were walking along the sidewalk, just hanging out when they saw a little boy (no offense) lying down in the middle of the way. As they got closer they realized it was Glitch, covered in blood. "Oh my god Angel, what are we going to do!" Miss Aubrey yelled out. Angel told Miss Aubrey to call an ambulance while he called Mo. "Angel, its 7 in da morning." Mo said, half asleep. Angel replied concerned, "Amigo, it's about Glitch." Angel told Mo everything he saw about the prodigy. Mo's heart was slowly tearing apart from every word that came out of Angel. Then when Angel hanged up, Mo couldn't hold in his tears and started crying. "Glitch, Please say something!" Miss Aubrey yelled as they loaded the prodigy into the ambulance. But Glitch didn't respond. Then Angel and Miss Aubrey heard a faint voice was yelling out Glitch's name over and over. It was Mo, with tear stains all over his cheek. Mo finally got to Glitch, all bloody and unconscious. "This can't be happening." Mo said as the ambulance rushed to the hospital.

**At the hospital…**

"Glitch, wake up!" Mo said as he ran his fingers through Glitch's shiny black hair and looking at his pale face. Mo still hoped that Glitch would survive. "Sir," the nurse said. "He needs to be checked by the doctor, so could you…?" "Aight." Mo said as he left the room, calm. He knew Glitch would make it. He went over to the seats outside of the room in which Glitch was in. "Is the kid ok?" Angel said as he and Aubrey walked their way to Mo. "Still ain't moving." Mo replied. Aubrey looked into the window and saw the doctor giving Glitch transfusions to recover from all the blood that he lost. "Poor thing…" Aubrey thought. "Yo! Is he aight?" Lil'T yelled from across the hall. The Nurse looked at Lil'T and gave her a dirty look. "What chu lookin' at?!" Lil'T said, as if she wanted to start a fight. "Tiyanna, this ain't no circus!" Taye said to Lil'T angrily. Then Taye sat down by Mo.

Later on, the nurse said Mo and the others could see Glitch. They all looked at the Nurse for about 1 minute, and then rushed into the room at the same time, getting stuck between the door. "Mo, is that…you?" Glitch said weakly. "Glitch you alive!" Mo said as he ran and hugged Glitch hard. Glitch felt cold and was still a little pale. "Dude what happened and why am I in the hospital?" Glitch said confused. "Because we found you on the ground." Angel said as he fixed his wrinkled clothes. "OH MY GOD!" Aubrey yelled out. Everybody looked at Miss Aubrey as if she was crazy. "My hair looks horrible Angel!" Everybody gave Aubrey a dirty look. Then she ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom. "Where are Bodie and Emilia?" Glitch asked. "Dunno." Mo said wondering the same thing. "Alright guys," The Nurse started, "Jordan needs to get some rest." Glitch hated whenever people called him his real name. Everyone said their Goodbyes and headed home. "Stay safe Lil'G." Mo said as the closed the door behind him. Now it was him all alone in a dark room. Again.

**Midnight**

Glitch couldn't sleep no matter how much he closed his eyes shut. Not to mention the fact that he had a near-death experience and yet no broken bones, just a huge wound on his stomach. Plus he was sweating like crazy. He grabbed a mirror he saw on the nightstand near the bed. He started to look at his face to see if it was still the same and sure enough, it was. He sighed in relief. Then all of the sudden, Glitch's eyes turned from green to yellow; just like the Wolf that was chasing him. Then his nails changed into claws and his canine teeth grew longer and sharper. He noticed his hair was spreading all over his body. That was all Glitch could remember before turning into a blood-thirsty Wolf.

**That's all for Chapter 2 hoped you liked it! Remember to leave requests. =)**


	3. Chapter 3: New Moon

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys keep the great reviews coming! Now here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! :P**

**Few days later…**

After a few more tests, the doctor said Glitch could finally go back home. "Thanks, Doc." Glitch said more confidently as he walked out of the Hospital doors and back into the dark cold streets. Glitch looked at his watch and saw it was 11:57 PM. Glitch put on his hoodie and started to walk his way home. At that moment, A strange man bumped into Glitch causing the man to drop a woman's purse. "My purse!" The Woman yelled out. The thief quickly got on his feet, grabbed the purse and ran off. "Not on my watch." Glitch said, his voice deeper than usual. Glitch started running after the man. Glitch didn't know he could run this fast, the man had a huge head start and Glitch was already on his tail. The man turned around and started swinging the purse hitting Glitch in the face two times. The second time Glitch's hoodie came off, showing his bright yellow eyes. The Man had panicked seeing the look on Glitch's face. Glitch started to grin, showing his Canine teeth that were very sharp and long. Then Glitch's claws were starting to grow out and not a second later the Prodigy turned into a Wolf. The man started running again with Glitch right behind him. The man ran into the alley that the Glitterati were in. It was empty. Usually the Glitterati would be there practicing "Flawlessly". Glitch backed the man into the corner and started attacking the man until he dropped the purse. And when he did, he was dead. Glitch had made his first kill. Glitch turned back into a human. "What happened?" Glitch said. Glitch turned around to see the dead man covered in a blanket of blood. Glitch had panicked and ran out of the alley and started to search for the lady.

**Couple minutes later...**

Finally he found the woman outside of the apartment complex which was also where Glitch and Mo stayed. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The woman said over and over again. "No problem." Glitch replied heroically. The door right next to the opened and a girl Glitch's age came out. "Mom, who's he?" The girl said. She had straight black hair, green eyes, a black shirt, red skinny jeans, and a pair of really cool red shoes. "My name is Jordan, Jordan Chan, you can call me Glitch though." Glitch said, his hands shaking in his pockets. "Hi…Glitch, I'm Jade." She said as her cheeks turned light pink." I'll just leave you two alone." The woman said as she walked into her apartment. Glitch smiled,then everything was quiet for about a couple seconds. "Hey, wanna walk around and talk bout each other?" Glitch suggested, his voice a little shaky. He was always shy in the inside, especially with girls. "Sure Glitch." Then they started to talk about themselves Jade told him about how she would close the door of her room, put on her Mp3 and dance to the beat. He didn't know that he and Jade had so much in common. "Why don't you show me some of you moves Jade?" Glitch said. "I-I don't know Glitch I'm not used to dancing in front of peop-" Glitch interrupted her. "Please." Glitch said his eyes really big. " Alright Glitch, but there's no music or a boombox around here." Jade said, trying to change the subject. "Don't worry Glitch, you'll see my moves eventually." Jade said with a big smile on her face,"Now why don't you tell me about you?" Glitch then told her about him," Alright, so I also love to Dance and I'm in a crew." "Yeah, your the other side of Hi-Def, can't believe I didn't recognize you at first." Jade said with a little embarrassment. Glitch wide eyed said, "Wow...you know your crews." They both started to laugh. "Hold on," Jade said as she took about her phone and started reading a text. "Glitch my mom's getting a little worried. I have to go." She said, starting to head back to the apartment. Glitch grabbed her arm gently. "Jade its alright...why don't we walk back to the apartment together?" Glitch said, his face turning a little pink. "Sure...lets go." Jade said, her frown turning into a grin. They walked back to the apartment together and when Jade was about to close the door, Glitch said, "Jade." She looked at Glitch. "Yeah..." Glitch started to look at the ground then back at Jade. " Wanna go to the movies sometime?" Jade started to blush,"Sure Glitch. How about Friday night?" Glitch smiled, "Alright, see you then." Jade closed the door and Glitch headed to the apartment.

**At Hi-Def's Apartment**

Glitch opened the door and walked into the apartment. Mo wasn't in there. He thought that Mo might have been at a party. Glitch got out his phone and called Mo. Mo's voice mail automatically came in, he still had the same voice mail,_"Ya-yeah, you reached Mo, he's not here, leave a message. Beep! Hahahaha! Just messin' with ya. Leave a message."_ Glitch started to laugh then after the beep he said,"Mo where are ya? The doctors said I could leave and I can't wait to get back on the dance floor! Aight text me as soon as possible." Glitch started to look around the apartment just in case Mo was in there. He couldn't find anything the only place he didn't check was Mo's room. Mo always had his door closed and he never let anyone in not even his girlfriend, Taye. Glitch always wondered how Mo's room actually looked like. Glitch opened the door carefully just in case Mo's was in there. There was no one in sight. Glitch found the light switch and flipped it on. Glitch was in awe when he saw Mo's room. It was so cool and was clean that even Glitch couldn't have a room this neat. Every time Glitch cleaned his room, a couple minutes later there would be a mountain of clothes all over the place. Then he looked at Mo's wallpaper and there was a huge HD on the wall and on the sides of the symbol was a huge picture of Mo on the left of it, and Glitch on the right. The pictures were so huge, they went from the ceiling to the floor. Then he saw a shelf that had all of Hi-Def's Trophies and awards. Most of them were for Mo but there were a couple that had Glitch's name on them. Whenever Hi-Def performed, Mo would get the credit for every thing. But Glitch didn't mind he knew Mo would always leave some room for him. Glitch phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Mo. He read carefully._ " Hey G, I'm on my way to the apartment aight? Can't wait to get back on track and kick some butt! Hahaha! Aight see you there."_ **:)** "NO!" Glitch quickly left Mo's room the way he saw it, shut off the lights, closed the door and ran to the living room to "Watch TV". Mo came in that moment and saw Glitch sitting down on the back leather couch in the living room. "Hey Lil'G how you doin'?" Mo said as the shut the door then walked over to where Glitch was sitting down. "I'm fine just watching some TV." Glitch said with a huge smile. Mo looked at what He was watching,"Your watching a dude sing to 'A Thousand Miles'?" Glitch looked at the TV and saw an African American singing to the most girliest song in the world. I took him a a couple of seconds to realize he was watching "White Chicks". Mo stunned by the strange man on TV snapped out of it and went into the kitchen. Glitch thought in his head, "Should I just ask Mo about his room or just ignore this whole thing and pretend this never happened." Glitch and Mo were always truthful to each other. He had no choice but to ask him. "Hey, Mo?" Glitch walked into the kitchen and saw that Mo was getting himself a glass of water. "Yeah?" Mo said as he turned around and looked at Glitch. "Why don't you let anyone in your room?" Mo finished his glass of water quickly then said, "Cuz no one asks me." Then there was silence. "Did you want t' see my room Lil'G?" Glitch looked down then said, "Nah man, not anymore." Then Glitch turned off the TV and went straight to his room and fell asleep on his bed.

**Middle of the night**

Mo was still awake. He noticed some strange things about Glitch when he saw him. Glitch seemed a little more happy. It was pretty obvious. Last time Glitch was that happy was when he stole Mo's Halloween candy and ate it all. That's when Mo went into Glitch's room. Mo's eyes grew wide open because at that moment, he saw Glitch on the floor turning into a Wolf. The Wolf turned around and saw Mo, stunned yet again. Then he jumped out of the window into the night. "GLITCH!" Mo jumped out of the window and landed on the ground in a crouch. Mo didn't care about the pain he got after that. He kept on chasing after his little brother,(Not literally his bro). Mo ran for miles still looking for Glitch until he found him standing right on the sidewalk where he was attacked. The Wolf just looked down at the blood stain that was still on the sidewalk. He whimpered then sat down right on top of the huge blood stain. The Wolf didn't even mind Mo who was standing right in front of him. Mo looked at the Wolfs eyes and saw tears come out. A few moments later the wolf fell asleep. Mo held the Wolf in his arms gently and headed back to the apartment. A couple minutes later the Wolf turned back into Glitch. Mo could see the Prodigy's eyes better now. He started to think about all the Glitch's been through right from when they first met. (Flashback Glitch was 12 turning 13 in a week. He was standing in front of a huge crowd in the Subway near Toprock Avenue.) "Oh forget him, he's just a glitch in the system." A blonde girl with a white tank top and camo skinny jeans said because Glitch had chickened out of a dance battle. Glitch ran out of the Subway, tears pouring out of his eyes. He couldn't see where has was going since the tears made his eye sight blurry. He tripped and everybody laughed at him, except for one dude. "Hey kid you alright?" A teenage boy about 17 said as he ran to where the little boy fell and held out his hand so the he could grab on. The teenage boy helped him up. "Name's Mason, Mason Morgan. But chu can call me Mo, what your name Lil' dude?" The little boy just stood there. Then he finally spoke, "I'm Jordan...Chan." Mo just smiled and said, "You look like you can bust some moves Jordan, why don't you show me some." Mo had a boombox with him and he put on the song Sexy Chick. Everyone looked at Jordan, his face red with embarrassment. He looked at Mo. "Dance like no ones watching!" Mo said with encouragement. Jordan had no choice but to dance. He started to cross his arms in the shape of an X, then he rolled. He felt like he had control. Soon after it was his Moment he started to do the move Hater Duster, then he kicked softly and moving his fists side to side. He could hear cheers as he was in the Spotlight. This was his destiny. He Crossed & Bounced, Pushed, then Bowed down. Next he started doing Club Walker, Cross Stitch then did Less Than 3 as if his hands were pulling on his hips with a string then did Metronome, and Throw dem bows and did X Factor. Jordan acted if the was doing Blazer step in place as he bent down then stood up and made a X shape with his hands on top of his head. He did Piano Man, then Gentleman and Twist & Reset, he bent down the pushed himself back up with his hands. He weaved his hands and acted as if there were a wall in front of him and leaned. Then did Overhead, Slowdown,What up man and did Ragdoll letting his hands drop down in a semi-circle. He did Monsterous, Ice Breaker, T Stop, Monster Pitch and Push Me again using the imaginary string this time his hands were pulling on his body. Next couple of moves he did were Pro's and Con's, Wipe Away, Tenderhearted, Bows Up, Stud Lean, Sexy Surfer, Color Guard, Sha Sha and repeated them again until Bows Up. After that he did Hater Duster & Rocking Horse to the right, then Hater Duster & Rocking Horse to the left. The crowd went wild as he did Cross & Bounce , Push Push, Bowed then froze for the Finishing Move. Mo came up to him, "I knew you could bust dem moves, wanna make a crew." Jordan looked at Mo, then said "Sign me up!" Mo smiled. " Why don't we call you Glitch?" They both smiled at each other and that was the birth of Hi-Def. Mo smiled then looked at Glitch again to make sure he was ok, His eyes were still closed and it started to rain hard. The Gel on Glitch's hair had washed off. Mo finally got back to the apartment. Put Glitch's in his room and tucked him in. "Night, G." Mo said as he closed the door and headed to bed.

**Ok that's it for chapter 3. Like I said, Hope you enjoyed and if you want… Put your reviews below. Thanks and Chapter 4 will be here before you know it.**


End file.
